


Help

by tentsandmirth



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, dubcon, in heat Karkat, nook/tentabulge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-22
Updated: 2014-11-22
Packaged: 2018-02-26 13:51:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2654357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tentsandmirth/pseuds/tentsandmirth





	Help

"Mm...Kaaaaarkaaaaaat..."

The Cancer shifted and closed his eyes, pretending not to hear the steadily approaching clown in the vents. Maybe if Gamzee thought he was asleep, he would just move on and continue with whatever clowny bullshit and irritating shenanigans he had to carry out. After all, the smaller troll was in no mood to be tolerant of his so-called moirail's endless rambling and touching and cuddling when he was in his heat cycle. 

Well, maybe the touching didn't sound so bad.

"Kaaaarkles..." 

Regardless, it was an awkward situation Karkat hoped he could just keep avoiding. Kanaya's cycle passed first, and the Virgo handled it gracefully, just disappearing a few days with Rose in toe to hibernate in their shared respite block and "care for" the issue. Terezi was next of course, and Karkat wasn't sure if it was Dave or Gamzee that helped her to handle the unpleasant matter. He didn't actually want to know.

THUD. 

"You dumb shithead," Karkat muttered, giving up on pretending to be asleep. He would just be lying to himself if he thought that Gamzee would just move on. If the clown wanted something, he'd just come and take it, no ifs ands or buts. He was inconvenient like that. 

"Heyyy, bro. I-"

"Banged your horns again?"

"Heh heh. Sure did. That shit is most unpleasant Karkat, makes my whole goddamn body feel like it done gots electrified. How's you wanna make a brother feel better?" Gamzee purred, as he closed the shutters to the vent beside himself. He hopped down onto the couch against the wall (which Karkat had claimed for himself, dragging it into his block the first day on the meteor), then padded along the floor in those idiotic purple shoes. Karkat didn't have to see them to know he'd be wearing them; he could hear the shitty things jingling.

"Not really, I-"

"-have yo' own problems to deal with?" Gamzee finished for him, and crouched down onto the mattress where Karkat was laying on his side. The mutant troll hadn't yet even rolled over to face him, wrapped in thick blankets to his shoulders with a pillow between his naked thighs. The seam was pressed up deliciously between his nook, and he'd been grinding on it rather mercilessly in an attempt to get himself off with something more foreign than his hands. The pillow was soaked straight through the case with his pre genetic material, creating a perfume of pheromones that had surely drawn Gamzee to him. 

"Yeah," Karkat replied simply, and heard an amused, low chuckle emerge from his palemate. A cold, sharply clawed hand was trailing down under the blankets already, and Karkat laid still. He felt his fortress of blankets lifted for a moment as Gamzee crawled underneath and pulled the Cancer's back to his chest, dislodging the pillow from between his thighs and throwing it aside. 

"W-what are you doing?" Karkat said in surprise, though he already knew. He looked over at Gamzee for the first time he'd entered the room only to be silenced with a demanding, possessive kiss. 

"Now ain't the time for a brother to be askin' questions," the Capricorn replied. "Now's the time for...a little play time, hm?"

"Gamzee I don't want to fucking play," Karkat breathed out, his eyes wide. He stared at the wall, his soft belly twitching underneath the claws that skated against the flesh there.

"Mm, why not?" he chuckled back, and slid his knee between Karkat's thighs. His nook almost instantly gushed more hot, salty-sweet fluids that he could feel congealing on his leg and the damp part of the sheets. "You're thinkin' some dirty thoughts, ain't you Karkat?" 

"Gamzee-"

"I bet you want somethin' to fuck you, huh?" he teased, sharp teeth nipping the edge of Karkat's ear. The Cancer jumped and Gamzee took the opportunity to fit his hand in the tight slot between Karkat's thighs, stroking two merciless fingers up his nook lips and illiciting a helpless, gasping trill. "I bet you want somethin'in that pretty nook a yours Karkat. Is that it motherfucker? You want someone to *fuck* you?" he demanded, punctuating the word with a deep inwards thrust of his two fingers. 

"Yeah," he gasped out, his eyes squeezed shut. The fever and heat clouded his thinkpan, but maybe that was just Gamzee's breath in his hair and in his ear. The clown's fingers were spreading his nook lips apart as if to test them, thrusting inside to make the fluid gush out. Each thrust jerked out a gasp, the end of each one punctuated with a helpless, resistant gasp.

"I'm gonna make you cum until you're screamin' for me all pretty bro," he told him, and Karkat just nodded quickly. The heat and cramps were building up in his gut with the desperation to pail and reproduce and subsequently find release, driving him to what he was certain was the edge of his tolerance. 

"Then, then do it already, you ssss-s-STUPID shit clown!"

And then he was flipped on his stomach. His face half jammed into one of his numerous pillows and he felt that shitty, surprisingly solid codpiece pushing hard at his nook. But it was hard and foreign and even if it was coated in fabric it felt like something he needed, like it could stretch him and give him that shuddering release that he craved so bad. But Gamzee was just grinding on him, holding his hips firmly in place to force him still while he tormented and teased him, drawing out a series of needy whines and frustrated moans. 

"Gamzee! Gamzee just, just fucking do it!" 

"You wanna get fucked with my codpiece bro? Is that it?" he teased, gripping his hip harder. 

"I want to get fucked with *ANYTHING*," Karkat spat back, groaning when he felt his own stiff, prehensile bulge rubbing up against his tummy.

"Mm, I told you I'm just havin' fun," Gamzee chuckled. "Besides, you're makin' such a mess with all a' them fluids and shit, don't wanna get it dirty." 

"You can't just come in h-here and, tease me and, a-ah," he growled, fading into a other useless, pleading whine.

"Well I ain't too sure you can take what I'm packing Karkat," Gamzee replied, a firm hand on the other troll's waist that he used to force him into his back. Despite his comment, he was already stripping down, pushing down his ridiculous purple pajamas and discarding them. It was almost physically painful for Karkat to hold in a snide remark, but in his situation, he would do nothing to compromise his relief. 

When Gamzee's bulge was finally exposed, Karkat felt a terrified moment of apprehension when he realized the other troll wasn't just being a cocky, self-satisfied shithead. His bulge was the length of the Cancer's arm from elbow to the tip of his claw, thick and deep purple and clearly wanting from the way it coiled. 

It wasn't a moment after those thoughts emerged that Karkat felt another sharp pang of need, forgetting any nervousness and angling his hips up. "I don't give a shit, just-"

"Look at you, presentin' all pretty to me," Gamzee interrupted with a smirk, and grabbed Karkat's hips to hold them up off the bed. His head dipped down and he shamelessly pushed his mouth to his little pale brother's drooling nook, sucking off a series of hungry, passionate kisses. Karkat froze, whining and gasping and squeezing his eyes shut. His whole face went red at the embarrassing slurping sounds and he tried to cover it with his palms, but the Gamzee was forcing his tongue into him and he couldn't help it anymore. There was throbbing pressure building in his gut and he rutted against his moirail's face, tears building in his eyes with the intense stimulation. 

"More, more, fuck Gamzee!" he gasped, bouncing his hips tight against his mouth with his desperation to finally just climax. 

"Beg for it Karkat," he ordered right back, growling loudly as he sucked harder and harder on his nook lips. Karkat sobbed and nodded, his moans pitching as his bulge curled desperately in Gamzee's hair, seeking friction. "Wanna hear just how bad you want it."

More sobs broke out almost instantly, laced with gasping moans. "Gamzee I need to, please, please lemme cum, now, please! Please please Gamzee, I-I can't, I can't, wait anymore, PLEASE." 

"Good. Now cum and fuckin' SCREAM for me and your messiahs," he growled, and was sucking and kissing those painfully swollen nook lips so hard that it ached. Karkat's entire body reacted to his climax, jerking and freezing as he let out a screaming moan, shuddering on the mattress. Fidgeting fingers curled into the sheet and the nearest fistful of Gamzee's hair he could grab, his toes and ankles digging hard into the mattress as he swore a moment he'd went blind from the white hot sensation. All the blood rushed to his head and gasped a convulsing sigh, spewing an entire bucket's worth of material between his thighs. 

"Mm...what a show," the clown chuckled, breath cold against his nook before he was even finished. Karkat went limp on the mattress, panting hard while his body was maneuvered. He didn't bother to move with Gamzee, remaining a dead weight as he recovered from his orgasm and steadied his pump biscuit. "Now it's my turn, cute little fucker. I can't wait to see you do that again."

"Oh, fuck," Karkat managed. He felt his hips propped up on a tall pile of pillows, body uselessly limp and slumped on the mattress and still defenseless against the clown. "I, I can't cum, again Gamzee I can't, I-" 

"Shh..." A soft pap met Karkat's cheek and his eyes remained close, body somehow going even weaker. For a moment there, he thought he might actually just flat out faint from exhaustion and strain, but then that bulge licked against his nook and his eyes popped open. 

"O---oh, mmn..." 

"See? Listen to you, crooning for me, Karkat." Gamzee kissed up his moirail's back, his bulge starting to slither up between his propped-open thighs. The mutant troll remained still and compliant, feeling it get closer and closer and feeling himself get wetter. God damn his biological reproductive bullshit cycle! Gamzee, and everyone else who inevitably heard, would never let him live this down.

Gamzee's bulge slowly bit surely began pushing it's way in, nudging around a little to stretch it's pathway. The smaller troll whimpered, surprised at how pleasant that was. It wasn't long befor his hips were grinding down on the pillow and he was squirming, pushing back against him while that huge, thick bulge pushed inside. He could feel his delicate nook walls stretching, both hands clasped over his mouth to stifle the pathetic noises that poured out.

"Now c'mon brother, I didn't, all up and give you permission to be hidin' them pretty noises from me," Gamzee scolded, his voice low and husky with pleasure. 

"B-but--"

"Shut up Karbro," he laughed, and hilted his hips forward. The Cancer squealed and his eyes went wide, jolting with a surprising pain that had him doubling forward, fingers digging at the sheets. 

"NNH, YOU SHITTY---*MMPH*." Karkat tossed his head back rather uselessly as Gamzee's hand clasped over his mouth to stifle his cursing. The clown merely laughed and his hips kept on jolting despite just how tight the other troll was, thin, delicate nook walls clenched and straining around the girth of his bulge uselessly. But his nook was made to stretch if necessary, so though it hurt, Karkat adjusted, pressing his forehead into the pillows. Gamzee's hand slipped off his mouth and then both of them held at his hips, thrusting a little slower. 

"Oh, god, you're, too big," Karkat finally relented. It was hard to admit defeat, but it apparently didn't matter, because Gamzee didn't stop. 

"Nah I ain't. You're gonna take it all motherfucker," the Capricorn panted out, a half growling moan escaping from his chest. "I gots you."

"Ahhhn," he whined out uselessly, his bulge not even having had a chance to resheathe. It was swelling with material again and he bucked back against his merciless partner. "A-ah, ah, Gamzee..." 

"Ain't you...just...precious..." he breathed. "My little mutant miracle."

The rough pace only got rougher, all grinding and thorough deep into Karkat's body. His toes were all curled up and his fingers were groping into anything soft and nearby, uselessly trilling and groaning. Gamzee chuckled in his ear as he did and braced their bodies together, pinning Karkat with his weight. His nook squelched and finally seemed pliable compared to how it had resisted the earlier stretch.

"Motherfucker, didn't never imagine you'd be this tight," he groaned with a grin, fingers digging sharply into his hips. Karkat jumped and squealed, squeezing his eyes shut as the pressure in his gut started to mount. He could feel Gamzee's bulge throbbing inside of him harder and harder, twisting deep inside the furthest reaches of his nook. The tip was jammed against him as far as it could, making the smaller troll jump and trill, grinding beneath him wildly. 

"Ah, ah, Gamzee I, nnm," he rambled out a little deliriously, his eyes starting to roll up inside his head. He was already starting to teeter back on the edge of another wild finish, his breath tightening in his chest. It was then that Gamzee finished first, pumping him painfully deep with his purple genetic material. Karkat groaned and covered his face, pressing into the pile and twitching and squirming wildly. His mouth opened wide and he spilled his material all over the pile a second time, white hot pleasure washing up his frame. He collapsed almost instantly, the moment his muscles went slack, limp.

"Fuck," he breathed, curling into himself. Gamzee's bulge pulled free from his nook with an obscene sqeulching noise that made him somehow turn even more red.

"Heh heh..." Gamzee chuckled, giving Karkat's hip a long, heavy pap. He first got to his knees, then slowly rose. The mutant watched in his peripheral vision as Gamzee's bulge retracted back into the shealth, and he wiped the excess genetic material off his inner thighs with Karkat's discarded sweater. "Now don't you go anywhere Karkat. I got some business to all up and attend my ass to, but I'll be back for you later." He chuckled and dropped the soiled sweater, pulling those stupid purple pajamas back on again.

"Whatever," Karkat whispered softly, curling himself up tightly into the blanket. He closed his eyes, sore and exhausted, and was asleep before Gamzee even closed the vent behind himself.


End file.
